Time Distortion M Gohan
by Venom548
Summary: (AU) A 17 year old Gohan crashed in an unknown place still alive confused he runs into some interesting people along the way and the attention of two girls. Can Gohan figure out a way back or will he not want to leave? Find out along the way with Gohan.


**Hey there Venom here this is the new story I'm going with instead of an OC I decided to go with M. Gohan so I hope you like it but I might add an Oc later on though so don't hate to much.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Technique name** "

* * *

In the middle of a what seemed dead forest in a crater laid a 17 year old man clad in a very tattered orange and blue gi he was also covered in cuts and bruises with dried blood covering most of his cuts and on his left side he had no arm the figure also had black hair that spiked in the front and was flat in back with a scar that goes from the top of his left eye and across it. The figure started to wake groaning and placing hand on his head to try and dull a headache that started to form before picking himself up carefully standing up on slightly shaky legs, breathing heavily the man looked around with his left eye open his right one being closed out of pain. "Alright Gohan, pain everywhere and somehow you're alive still, but lost. Great." Gohan said to himself gritting his teeth out of pain slowly walking out of the crater. " _Well I sense power levels close to here so might as well try there first."_ Gohan thought to himself as he started to limp quite quickly through the forest using trees as support as a power level seemed to have dipped quite a bit.

* * *

Kurumu Kurono currently in her monster form with wings a tail has light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and also has big breasts which she takes great pride in. She wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. Kurumu also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes who was currently flying over two figures."I don't have time for this I'm on a very important mission the fate of my race is at stake." She yelled at them. "Important mission?" Tsukune Aono a man with black hair that went half way down his neck, brown eyes and a relatively athletic physique and a green looking suit, white dress shirt under the jacket and a red tie asked curiously.

"Right the reason we succubi seduce men is so we can meet our destined one my kind are few in number so in order for our race to survive we carefully choose our destined one from a large group of men that we bewitch with our love charm. I'd almost done it too." She said before flying down toward Moka who had long knee length silver hair and red eyes in the regulatory uniform for girls and started to slash at her which Moka easily dodged with her speed. "But you had to get in the way of that Moka. That's why I can't have you live." She said before stopping noticing she wasn't hitting her causing her to look at her in fear.

"So that it that's why you picked a fight with me? Big mistake." Inner Moka grinned before Kurumu let out a battle cry and charged her again in hopes of landing a strike which Inner Moka jumped over causing her to gasp. "Your fast." She started shocked before Moka was behind her in an instant. "And you're slow." Inner Moka said grabbing her tail. "Now you'll experience the power of an S-class monster first hand." Pulling Kurumu's tail dragging her with it before tossing her in the air and jumping after her and kicking her through several trees before she hit one back first stopping her momentum causing her to fall to the ground. "I'm sorry I'll stop I promise." Kurumu on the verge of tears said looking at the ground before Moka advanced toward her. "I have no guarantee of that. So to be safe I'm going to tear them off. Your wings and you're tail that is." She said glaring at her.

"No please don't do that I'm begging you." She pleaded before Moka was sent flying back by a blue boot to the face causing everyone's attention to be drawn to the new comer who was the badly injured man but this time his hair was standing up and golden with turquoise eyes that were narrowed at the vampire with a fiery golden aura who was breathing heavily. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" The man yelled standing in front of her extending his arm to the side attempting to guard her while Inner Moka picked herself up dusting off her uniform before glaring at him. "Do you know what she has done? This is ample punishment for that." She growled at the man causing him to let out a scoff of distaste. "No it isn't it's called a second chance. What she did was bad I won't lie but she had a good reason to do so and that I respect it takes a lot to even stand up for a cause like that I should know with me being in the same position as her." He said not noticing the Kurumu blushing heavily. " _He's protecting me and he said he respects me? I found him my destined one."_ She thought with a smile before noticing his lack of arm and bleeding wounds causing her eyes to widen. "I'm sorry but do you know what she's done? How she tried to kill me and him?" Inner gestured toward Tsukune "and besides what do you think you can do in the state you're in you look like you're about to collapse right now." She snickered before her eyes widened seeing the guy disappear before feeling pain in her midsection causing her to skid back a few feet and grab her gut in pain.

"Pride. You have too much of it no matter what someone can easily over power you if your not careful. And that is what could end your life, if you value your life shake our pride and always be on guard and never doubt an opponent." He said his thoughts traveling to a certain widow peaked Prince. Shaking his head quickly to dispel the memories before turning around and making his back toward Kurumu and kneeling down to her level his features softened and gave her a smile. "Are you alright? I'm Gohan who are you?" Kurumu nodded. "I..I'm Kurumu and thank you for helping me." Gohan smiled before it faded and falling forward his hair falling back to black the same with his eyes his wounds and energy fatigue catching up to him landing on Kurumu which she quickly stopped him from hitting the ground while both Tsukune and Moka now with her rosary attached walked over to the pair with Tsukune breaking the silence first. "Ummm...who is that?" He asked pointing to the guy in her arms receiving a nod from Moka who was also curious. "All he did was ask if I was okay then called himself Gohan and I guess he had enough energy for that before passing out. Well I'm going to take him back to my dorm room to help him heal." She said before picking him up with a bit of a struggle as he did weigh quite a bit before taking off toward her dorm room leaving a slightly confused Moka and Tsukune who turned to Moka with a smile and a nervous chuckle. "I guess this year is gonna be an interesting year." Moka smiled and nodded. "I guess you're right about that one. Although he seemed really different its weird." Moka said before she walked with Tsukune back to the school mainly to get Moka checked out from the punch she received from the mysterious Gohan. As soon as Kurumu had dragged Gohan into the women's dorm and up the six flights of stairs, which she needed a break in between each flight, she opened her door before gently setting him onto the floor before going to retrieve a few rags and a bucket of water before she started to clean the blood from his face. "Who did this to you?" She asked herself while gently cleaning his face.


End file.
